villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Horned King
' The Horned King' is another major player in the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains tournament, as well as the Disney Villains War. A sorcerer and necromancer, he is the main villain in the cult classic Disney film The Black Cauldron. Disney Vs Non Disney Vs Rameses When the Horned King sought to gain new land for his growing empire, he set his sights on Egypt. Hoping to frighten the pharaoh Rameses into servitude, the Horned King unleashed the power of the Black Cauldron, sending fire raining down from the sky upon the country. Rameses refused to surrender, and in retaliation, led his Egyptian army to attack the Horned King's castle. As Rameses' army rushed through a gorge to the castle, the Horned King once again called upon the power of the Black Cauldron to cause a wall of water to rush into the gorge, drowning Rameses and his army. With Rameses dead, the Horned King successfully conquered Egypt. Aligning with Maleficent The Horned King began notice of the activities of Maleficent, after her recent victories against Ludmilla and Sharptooth. Impressed by her skill, the Horned King traveled to Maleficent's castle, and proposed an alliance to her. Maleficent happily accepted, and the two began to discuss their plan for world domination. To seal the bargain, the King granted Maleficent dual rulership of Egypt. Hiring Nuka The lion Nuka, seeking to please his mother Zira, requested an audience with the Horned King. Here, Nuka asked the Horned King for an opponent to face and prove himself. Unimpressed, the King decided to amuse himself by sending Nuka to his death, telling him to battle a seemingly old and helpless dog. The dog turned out to be a demonic cat called Red, who crushed Nuka to death beneath a pile of logs. Vs Red Upon finding out that Red was responsible for the death of her son, Zira traced his steps to the Horned King's castle. Upon arriving, she demanded that the King help her defeat Red, which the Horned King agreed to do, hoping to steal Red's power. After the pair confronted him, Red easily defeated Zira. The Horned King, however, used the Black Cauldron to banish Red from the mortal world, syphoning his power into the Cauldron in the process. The End of The Horned King Ruber, who had heard about the Horned King's recent triumph against Red and his alliance with Maleficent, led his forces to the Horned King's castle to murder him and crush his army, encouraged by Rameses, who had been returned to life and joined Ruber's faction. As Ruber, Rothbart, Zigzag, and Rameses decimated the Horned King's soldiers, Rasputin infiltrated the inner sanctum of the castle. There, he put his amulet into the Black Cauldron, tainting it, and causing all of the Horned King's Cauldron Born soldiers to die. As the Horned King observed his army's demise from his tower, he rushed back to the inner sanctum, where he encounters Rasputin. Now in complete control of the Black Cauldron, Rasputin began to use it to suck the Horned King in. Despite his violent struggle to escape, the Horned King was ultimately destroyed and absorbed by the Black Cauldron. Disney Villains War Vs Maleficent The Horned King first appeared as an enemy to Maleficent, planning to destroy her after the demise of Diablo. He unleashed his army of Cauldron Born soldiers against Maleficent, but they met a quick defeat at her hands, forcing the Horned King to retreat. After his retreat, it was revealed that he had been goaded into fighting Maleficent by Queen Narissa who wanted to get rid of her old rival. Vs Demona After he returned to his castle to try a new approach to fighting the war, the Horned King was confronted by Demona, who came to his castle in order to steal some spells from his spellbook. After she frightens away his guards and Creeper, the Horned King knocks away her spellbook, and threatens to tear her to pieces, causing Demona to flee the castle empty handed. Death Desperate for a comeback in the war, the Horned King attempts to revive his Cauldron Born army, but is interrupted by Doctor Facilier, who is seeking to kill him "for the greater good", revealing that the Horned King (like Facilier and Narissa), is a servant of Chernabog, but due to his previous failures, Facilier saw it fit to destroy his fellow "comrade". The Horned King dispatches his Gwythaints to defeat Facilier, but they are quickly subdued when their chains become stuck. Facilier then throws some of his magic into the Black Cauldron, causing it to suck the Horned King in. As he is being dragged into the Black Cauldron, the Horned King sees the face of Chernabog, before he is finally absorbed into the cauldron. Resurrection Hoping to gain a new ally for their cause, Narissa and Lady Tremaine travel to the Horned King's castle, where the Black Cauldron still stands. Using her magic, Narissa is able to bring the Horned King back to life and he agrees to assist them in their goals. However, this is but a sham, as the Horned King still holds resentment towards Narissa and Facilier for betraying him in the previous war. As a result, the Horned King begins to plot against Narissa. Attempt At Revenge Unbeknownst to Narissa, the Horned King secretly sneaks away from the palace and locates Facilier, who is locked in a battle against The Witches of Morva. Both Facilier and the Witches are surprised to see him alive, believing him to still be dead. Calling on the power of the Black Cauldron, the Horned King manages to defeat the Witches, but Facilier blows magic powder into the Horned King's face, temporarily blinding him and creating enough time for the doctor to escape. Disney Vs Marvel War Assembling An Alliance As villains assembled their forces to fight in the upcoming war, the Horned King did the same, Recruting Doctor Facilier, and well as Lady Tremaine. Combining their magic together, they were able to resurrect Queen Grimhilde from the dead, though they were unaware that she was plotting against them with Magneto. Vs Morbius Morbius, after hearing of a possible cure for his vampire condition from The Witches of Morva, sets off to the Horned King's castle to acquire it. When Morbius arrives, he is captured by the Horned King's men, and placed inside of a glass casket. It is then, that the Horned King reveals that he too, is looking for a cure for his Lich-like form, and after finding a potential antidote, decides to test it on Morbius. Refusing to be king's guinea pig, Morbius escaped the casket, and burns the Horned King's face with his hand, only then to be blasted out of the castle by Lady Tremaine. After this embarrassing defeat, the Horned King recruits Shan Yu, and the Huntsman into his alliance. Vs Magneto Deciding to make her move against the Horned King, Queen Grimhilde has her ally Magneto infiltrate the Horned King's headquarters, and defeat his soldiers. Upon confronting the Horned King in his chamber, Magneto uses his telepathic powers to suck the Horned King into the Black Cauldron, destroying him. With the Horned King's death, Queen Grimhilde and Magneto were able to combine their forces into one massive alliance. Category:Disney Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Bowser's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Creator Favorites Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in av vs cv Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:The Horned King Alliance from Animated Movie vs. T.V. Villains